1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed in this specification relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed large-scale integrated circuits to be more highly integrated, and demand for LSI systems (LSI: Large Scale Integration), in which a plurality of functions is integrated on a silicon chip, has increased. In recent years, three-dimensional LSI systems consisting in a stack of a plurality of LSI chips have been developed to be ready for sophisticated and complicated systems. The 3D LSI systems are also referred to as multi-chip packages because a package includes a plurality of LSIs.
Another technology has also been developed: a semiconductor element layer separated from a semiconductor substrate is transferred on another substrate by a transfer method; and a semiconductor element layer separated from still another substrate is transferred thereon. According to this technology, a semiconductor integrated circuit can be more highly integrated while being reduced in thickness as compared with a circuit integrated on a silicon chip (see Patent Document 1).
[Reference]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-200522